Brighton Morbucks
Full Name: Brighton Julius Caesar Morbucks Age: 16 (in most adaptions) Gender: Male Ethnicity: Scottish/Greek (on Mom's side) Sexuality: Heterosexual Family: * Brick Morbucks (Father) * Princess Morbucks (Mother) * Jack Spicer ("Stepfather") * Will Morbucks (Older Half Brother) * Becky Morbucks (Younger Sister) * Juno Morbucks (Younger Half-Sister) Appearance Brighton is a pale-skinned young man with curly red hair that's short in length (and with the front flipped over his face), bright red eyes that are usually in a half-lidded/relaxed position, freckles over his cheeks (and sometimes also on his shoulders and legs). Thanks to his father's "Ruff" genes Brighton's usually depicted as being rather short in height (around 5'3-5'6), just barely reaching the average height range of the rest of his classmates. His body size is mostly just average/slim, with some toned muscle becoming more noticeable the older he gets. Brighton's fashion sense usually consists of "gangstah/street" clothing, including thick hoodies (with a plain black t-shirt usually warn underneath), baggy pants, sneakers, and a red baseball cap (which was passed down from his dad) that's flipped backward. On more formal occasions his hair is slicked back and he switches his usual clothes for a fancy suit (usually red. white or black) or just a dress shirt and black slacks/shoes. Personality Much like his parents, Brighton is known to be pretty hot-headed, obnoxious, stuck-up, bossy, and just plain spoiled. Being raised as an only child for awhile allowed Brighton to have all the luxuries a kid could dream of at the time. So that has left him with being very prideful of his possessions and a bit protective over them too. Being Brick's son, Brighton likes to take up a confident leadership role whenever possible...and thus HATES when others try to question his authority on certain matters. Even with a task that seems impossible, Brighton's too stubborn to try and accept himself being in the wrong. It takes awhile before he actually sucks up and accepts his defeat. Yet in spite of all of this, Brighton deep down truly is a good and generous kid at heart...even if he doesn't like showing it much in public. When around those he cares about, he's willing to do anything to make them happy if they're feeling down. Whether it'd be to buy them something, take them to a fancy location, or fulfill a wish they've been dreaming of for ages, he'll accomplish it the best way he can. Whenever he DOES say something truly mean or nasty, most of the time it's just empty words and he's just fooling around/teasing. An interesting note about Brighton is that while he plays up his public appearance to be this "super outgoing and obnoxious rapper/gangster"....deep down Brighton's actually more of a "geek". Ever since he was little he's had a passion for playing videogames, collecting valuable trinkets like trading cards/figurines, and even to the point of LARPing (aka: live-action roleplaying) with some equally geeky buddies he meets online. He typically refuses to let anyone know about this side of him, except for his family and super close loved ones. Biography Brighton is the child of Brick and Princess. Growing up in a posh and wealthy lifestyle, Brighton started off as your average bratty rich kid...always whining about being better than everyone, and bragging about his family finances. Naturally, hardly any kid his age would deal with his crap...so if he didn't already bribe them with candy/toys, then Brighton would technically be considered a pretty lonely kid. This seem to grow more into an issue by the time he reached his teens, and his attitude was growing more cocky than ever before. Growing influenced by all the loud rap music and street life he'd watch on TV (and in videogames such as GTA), Brighton would now make the effort to flash his wealth through gaudy gold bling accessories, fancy gangster clothes, and shiny collection of vintage cars he'd drive in front of the school. With all of this, he easily had the pick of the class of who to hang out with and who to date. It wasn't until he finally started to date Venom that Brighton actually felt more grounded and tethered to reality. At some point afterword, he meets up with his sworn rival Hiro Young, who challenge's Brighton's wealthy status, dance/singing skills, and charismatic charm with his own. This almost got to the point of almost breaking up Brighton and Venom as a couple, but through enough therapy and devotion they decided to give it another shot and continue dating. Brighton and Hiro's rivalry was also not as severe this time around, but occasionally they do fall back into competitive fits. In the far future many years down the line, Brighton and Venom would eventually marry and take over the Morbucks family business. Unlike some of their friends, the couple decided to wait a couple more years before starting their own family...but later they got lucky by receiving TWO sets of twins (first it was a son & daughter, Spade and Ruby. And then later another son and daughter, AJ and Diamond). Relationships Concerning his family life, Brighton wasn't really the closest with his parents when he was growing up. As Brick would usually be away for championship fighting, and Princess would be running the family business as it's new CEO, Brighton was left under the care of the household servants. Thus, he had a tendency to act rather rebellious and stand-offish whenever he was in his parents' vicinity. This did get better overtime as Brighton now has more of a "casual bro"-like bond with his dad, and grown alot closer to his mom ever since he re-introduced Will back into her life. With his siblings, Brighton's relationship with them is alot more close. At first he was persistent in bringing Will back completely, being rather insensitive to the fact that Will already had a home and a life in England. But eventually the two grew to understand eachother better and have a much deeper friendship than before. With Becky Brighton gets along okay with her, if not a little annoyed whenever she tries to take or touch his belongings. And finally with Juno, while she isn't his full-blooded sister Brighton still cares enough for her...willing to use one of his humorous gangstah acts to cheer her up when she's feeling insecure or shy. Friendship-wise, as mentioned Brighton doesn't seem to have that many close friends (outside of his classmates who just like his money, and his RP buddies who just like his RP-ing skills). He and Boa are usually seen hanging out at times, even though the two don't always get along with their differing moralities and personalities. He and his cousin Broode get along okay, but tend to act more like a "brother/sister" to eachother when it comes to teasing & pranks. And like mentioned, Brighton's still in a bit of a rivalry with Hiro Young, but recently they've done their best to not be so vicious about it to eachother (some even like to hint of their being "sexual tension" between them, but most of this is done in jest) Finally, when it comes to romance Venom Copular truly is Brighton's one and only soulmate. Starting off however, the two could barely stand one another in Kindergarten-Elementary...being from very different social backgrounds (and their parents not really being big fans of eachother). From there the two would usually prank and tease eachother in annoyance, but things started to change once puberty and the teen years came around. With Venom growing into quite a pretty girl, Brighton's teasing started to turn more flirtatious and pervy...yet Venom still stubbornly believed he wasn't being serious with his compliments, so she ignored him and dated other guys in the meantime. It wasn't until their Sophomore-Junior year of highschool that she actually started to see him in a different light. This led to a number of "booty calls" and very brief "hook-ups", but deep down Venom still doubted if Brighton actually had any feelings for her outside of sex. Thankfully, through a couple series of events it was confirmed that Brighton DID in fact love her as a person, and for once the pair started to date as a more serious couple this time. Things continued to go as passionately and smoothly as they could, until later in life they marry and continue living the rest of their lives together.